¿Genderbend qué es eso?
by Lara Pond-Stark
Summary: Hay cosas inevitables cuando hablas sobre esa temida palabra que empieza con "G" y ser cambiadas a un par de bellas mujeres es una de ellas.


**_Disclaimer: JK Rowling_**

**_Advertencias: Femslash y futuro lemmon_**

**_Rating: M_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>¿Genderbend?<span>_**

Era tan extraño, en un día despertó como siempre así que se fue al baño a lavarse la cara cuando notó algo rarísimo.

_¡Oh por dios mío! _Gritó mentalmente, miró al espejo. Tenía pelo corto bonito suave,

_¿Qué carajo? _Era una mujer con pechos descubiertos, intimidad femenina, estilizada, cuerpo delgado, no podía manejar la sorpresa.

¿Cómo era eso posible? No podía creerlo, aun menos cuando escuchó a Sirius gritar en el otro baño.

Sirius entró corriendo con cara de terror donde estaba él, o ella.

— ¡Luuuuuuupiiiiinnnnn!— Gritó al entrar. Ambas solo vestían ropa interior, así siempre dormían nunca pensaron en ponerse algo más porque no sabían que algo así pasaría.

¿Quién lo haría?

Lupin se cubrió y la sacó a patadas por estar semi desnuda.

Al salir no podía creerlo aún, todas ellas, ellas tres eran chicas.

—Al menos mis pechos están buenísimos—Dijo una sonriente Sirius

—Y mis caderas son de muerte lenta—Agregó James igual de feliz y chocaron manos en acuerdo.

—Oh, ¡Cállense!—Se quejó Lupin que era la única preocupada ahí, porque ellas parecían disfrutarlo más de lo recomendado.

—Bah, ¿Cómo vamos a ir a clases así?—Preguntó preocupadísimo casi aterrado.

—Simple, vamos a ser las tres nuevas más sexis del mundo—Le dijo acercándose a ella con una sonrisa

—Exacto hermana, me estoy acostumbrando a llamarte como una mujer—Agregó James

Todas se vistieron y así las dos otras felices de la vida, mientras Lupin sufría fueron a pociones.

—Mierda que estoy buenísima—Se dijo a si misma cuando se reflejó en la ventana del pasillo

—Y yo estoy que ardo

—Y yo quiero volver a ser hombre—Lloriqueó Lupin y rieron.

—Con esos abdominales no te lo creo—Le dijo mirándole fascinada Sirius.

Eran en verdad las tres chicas más atractivas de todo el colegio, cuando entraron a clases todos babearon al verlas.

—Aquí tenemos las nuevas estudiantes de Beauxbatons—Presentó Mcgonagall, porque Lupin y James se colaron en el despacho del director mientras Sirius distraía a Dumbledore con preguntas estúpidas, para dejar la nota de cambio de colegio falsificada por ellos, ya que con el mapa del merodeador se habían vuelto profesionales, y así fue como oficialmente eran del colegio nuevamente, ser mitad veelas explicaba su atractivo, Sirius y James por presumir se pusieron noventa por ciento veelas, porque Lupin no le dejaría ser un cien por ciento ya que sería imposible.

—Damn son calientes—Murmuraban todos en forma similar, incluyendo las chicas, que si no la envidiaban le miraban lascivamente, Sirius y James coqueteaban con ellas mientras Lupin adorablemente se sonrojaba y las demás amaban eso así que le molestaban más para mirar sus carita roja.

Sirius se había tomado el trabajo de maquillar todos los días a todas intercambiando lugares con James a veces. Muchas se pusieron que ardían de celos pero las demás solo se babeaban y sonrojaban por tal belleza, la más linda era Sirius le seguía James e igual Lupin pero eran más atractivas que todas las chicas juntas excepto tal vez que Lily Evans que les ganaba por mucho.

Sirius giró la cabeza y vio como James miraba sin decoro a la chica Evans que estaba a unos dos bancos detrás de ella.

—Hey—Le susurró en su oído izquierdo—Tú puedes convertirla en lesbiana sin dudas, tan solo mírala algo en ella lo está gritando

—Sirius, ¿Tú lo crees?

—Por supuesto mi amor, sino no te lo diría

—Está bien luego lo intentaré.

Lily no entendía por qué la nueva no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

Sí habían personas más felices de ser mujer no superaban a esas dos, mientras que Resmus sufría y sufría, se angustiaba solo al oír su nombre, las otras la pasaban bomba.

Hasta tartamudeaba. Nunca había podido pasar algo así pero velas aquí, al final de clases Lily se fue a donde ella estaba y sus amigos James por supuesto estaba feliz de ello pero le explicó que no era nada más que para decirle si podía ser su tutora, solo para pociones claro, porque no es que fuera mal estudiante solo que no podía con esa materia se distraía con facilidad al ver el pelo asquerosamente grasiento de Snape que a pesar de no querer ser mala era horrible.

—Hey ¿Cómo te conseguiste una cita con ese bombón de Evans?—Le preguntó curioso James

La otra le miró molesta—Pues, fácil eres un idiota yo seré su tutora

—Seré "un idiota" recuerda que somos mujeres ahora—Le recordó

—Lo sé, solo dame tiempo a que me acostumbre

—No te preocupes, ya lo harás

Con el paso de los días las únicas que se acostumbraron fueron ellas, que se la pasaban genial seduciendo tanto hombres como mujeres, y no es que sean gays pero los hombres solo a veces eran divertidos para la noche, además con esos cuerpazos y su encanto no había quien resistiera.

Lupin solo rogó poder volver algún día a su cuerpo pronto, no es que fuera tan terrible ser mujer pero no podía con ello.

Pero Sirius estaba en su edén con James incluida.

Así fue como optó por continuar con su vida a pesar de todo.

Al día siguiente tenía la primera clase con Evans.

Ella le preguntó por qué tenía toda la ropa unas tallas más de lo que era.

Lupin se explicó que era por ser nueva y transferida que no tuvo tiempo de buscarse otras aunque le prestaron amablemente sus compañeros algo de ropa.

_Sí, claro, miente Lupin miente_

_—_Oh, ya veo eso debe ser difícil, ven que te presto de la mía

—No, no es necesario Lily

—Tonterías

Y así fue como pasó el día vistiendo con su ropa, la verdad le quedaba de maravillas.

No sabía cómo era posible pero era más pudorosa que antes, y eso era mucho decir. A penas soportaba la mirada feliz de Lily en su espalda mientras se cambiaba en su cuarto.

—No sé si esto es correcto…

—claro que lo es tu necesitas y a mí me sobra, ¿lo ves? Es fácil

Esa chica sí que era persistente ahora veía que James encontraba atractivo en ella, con eso eran almas gemelas.

Y hablando de esa pervertida, le acosó toda la mañana para que le preguntase por una cita a ella en su cuenta.

—Hey Lily—Le llamó la atención

—Sí, ¿Qué pasa?

—ehm ¿Podrías salir alguna vez con mi amiga? Porque está colada por ti

—Es lesbiana, vaya, bueno tener más experiencias será interesante, creo que lo pensaré

—Ah, gracias Lily

—Por cierto Lupin, notaste que tienes nombre de chica.

—Sí, desde que nací, fue tal vez porque esperaban un chico y ya era muy tarde cuando lo notaron, me anotaron como hombre y ya.

—Ah, claro ya veo, que feo

—Bueno es soportable, quienes lo llevan mejor son mis amigas

—Lo imagino parecen un par de salvajes

—Y no te equivocas


End file.
